Of Moonlit Waters
by Ebony Mitsu
Summary: Michiru's giving a concert and is at her wits' end, but Lady Love sends a shining knight her way.


The melody pealed forth from the violin in a torrent of emotions. Hate and love, sadness and joy, all were ripped from the instrument in her hands in a seamless, unending wave of music. Michiru floated on the ocean of the sonata, forgetting about the music hall and the audience that sat mere feet away gazing in rapture at the exquisite beauty which they were experiencing. The tune told them a story, a tale of ups and downs, love and rapture, hate and torment, beginnings and ends.

In truth, Michiru was secretly telling them of her relationship.

She and Haruka had broken up, this time for good. They were never getting back together. This was it. This was the end.

The final note was struck, a long, violent note that quickly faded into obscurity. If only her memories would do the same.

Michiru bowed to the crowd and flashed them a beautiful smile before bowing again and making her way off stage. She passed technician crews and other staff members and waved, nodded, smiled, keeping up the facade for a minute longer. It came crashing down when she closed the door of her dressing room behind her.

The aquanette made it the few steps to her dressing table, completely ignoring the large bouquet standing in its crystal vase. She stared forelornly into the mirror and her own reflection stared back in despair. Her ocean-blue eyes were tired and dull, like her soul. She felt that if she could remove her pure heart crystal then it would not glow as bright as it once had. She could still remember the awful argument from a few nights ago, when she had stormed out of the house in such a rage. Never had she felt so angry before. It was like an ocean had boiled up and was churning and tumbling violently within her and would not still. Nothing she did would calm it. Not her music, not painting, not anything. She did not like to feel this way.

_You always do this! We pick up the pieces and glue them back together and then what? You go and break them apart again!_

Tears prickled her eyes. They had both said mean things. Maybe Haruka had been right?

_I break them? You're the one who doesn't trust me!_

Michiru shook her head. No, she had been right to break it off. She had to be. She couldn't take it any more. She was fed up with the arguments, making up again only to have it fall apart before her eyes.

_And why do you think i don't trust you? Can you honestly blame me when you act so possessive of me, only to take offence when i become the jealous one?_

'I've had enough . . . i've had enough . . . it's over, it's really over . . .and it hurts so much!'

_. . . If that's how you feel Michiru then why don't you just leave? Go on! Proove to me that you've had it. Show me how angry you _really _are instead of hiding behind that mask of cold and indifference you always wear. If you've really had it then go, i dare you! You won't even last a day._

But she had. Michiru had lasted three nights and three days. Tonight was her fourth night. She was sleeping in Minako's house, keeping her company while the blonde's parents were away as much as Minako was trying to help her. Artemis had moved out when he and Luna had somehow gotten stuck in their human forms, and so Minako felt lonely sometimes. Last Michiru had heard he and Luna had hit a rough patch, _'Just like me and Ruka . . .' _No matter. Tonight she would return to Minako's house and together they'd sit up and watch movies and eat chocolate fudge ice cream and bitch about men - and girls - together. _'Who needs a lover? I have two new lovers. And their names are Ben and Jerry.' _she thought stubbornly. If there was one thing about her, it was the strength of her will, and that will was not to be broken.

There was a tap at her door - _'Must be Minako.' _- and she hastily wiped her eyes and began to touch up her almost non-existant make-up. "Come in."

The door opened and a silver head poked around the edge. "May i?"

Michiru nodded, confused. This wasn't Minako, she was blonde. Then it struck her. "Artemis?"

"Yeah," he laughed, now standing against the wall by the door, "Minako sent me in her place. She got called in for a last minute photo shoot and couldn't wriggle out of it. She didn't want to let you down, so she gave me a call and asked me to come instead and take you home."

Michiru listened and gave him a small, tired smile at the end of the explanation. "It's ok, Artemis. I appreciate the support." she turned back to the mirror and pretended to fluff up her hair a little as though she were completely fine. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked, gesturing to the opaque screen at the back of the room. "I just need to change?"

"Ah, no problem Michiru, do you want me to leave?" he sounded flustered.

"It's ok, you can't see through the screen. Just stay where you are ok?" when he nodded she picked up the black trousers and pale pink blouse that lay across a chair and moved behind the screen to change. "So why the suit?" she asked casually. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt and an ice-blue tie.

"It's a formal event isn't it?" he laughed again. His laugh seemed so easy-going. "Besides, i liked the idea of dressing up. Haven't needed to in a while."

Michiru nodded behind her screen as she buttoned the blouse.

"Anyway, i didn't just come because Minako asked me to." he began conversationally. "I also came because . . . well, i guess i just wanted to hear you play live. Listening to a CD's all well and good, but music can't compare to the real thing. I think it loses something in the transition."

"Really?" Michiru agreed with him. "So did you enjoy what you heard?" She came out from behind the screen fully dressed to find him bending over the flowers, smelling them. Michiru could smell their heady perfume from where she stood. She noticed something white held in the hand behind his back, but didn't question him about it. She knew what it was, the note that had come with the flowers, but she hadn't touched either. A bouquet of fern fronds, flowering almond and lily-of-the-valley.

"Someone wants you to know they are sorry." Artemis smiled, standing up to look at her. But the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Oh?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice light. "How so?"

"The flowers." He explained. "I'm living in Makoto's house at the minute. Luna and i . . . we're not doing so good. Actually, we're not doing anything at all." He drooped a little, but appeared to shake it off. "Anyway, Makoto likes gardening doesn't she." when Michiru nodded he continued. "Well, she told me the meanings of certain flowers. A fern symbolises sincerity, flowering almond stands for hope, lily-of-the-valley a return of happiness. Someone wants you to know that they are sorry for what they have done and wishes for things to return to the way they were before the trouble began."

Michiru didn't answer him. She couldn't; her throat felt as though it was closing up. She wasn't aware that Artemis had moved until he touched her arm. "Do you want me to take you home?" his eyes held only concern when she looked in them. She shook her head. She didn't know where home was anymore. Was it with Minako? Or was it back with Ruka? She missed Hotaru and Setsuna, but her pride wouldn't allow her to go back. Not even when she had apologised. She had finally broken under the strain.

Artemis bit his lip, thinking. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I can drive, i'll take you where you want. One night only." that last added with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Michiru opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach answered for her with a loud growl. She looked down at it blankly.

Artemis laughed. "Well, i guess that answers that question." when she gave him a small, sheepish smile, he carried on as he lead her out of the building after grabbing her purse and the stradivarius in its case. "I'll tell you what. I know a small cafe, open all day and most of the night. I've been going there a lot lately. Makoto showed it to me. It's more of a coffee shop really, but it has an excellent menu. Want to go?" She nodded and he grinned, his sense of humour showing through. It made a startling change in him. When sober he appeared a mature, well-dressed young man in his mid to late twenties, thoughtful and sophisticated. Exactly the sort of man her parents had wanted for her. When he grinned like that he was transformed; he looked at least five years younger and the mischevious glint in his eyes became more obvious as his face glowed with laughter.

As he had promised, he drove. The coffee shop, ironically for her, was near the sea, and known as Triton's Cove. Artemis smiled at her when he saw her looking at the sign and shared her joke. She returned the smile sincerely, which surprised her. She hadn't thought she could smile anymore. He ordered espresso and a cheesecake for himself, and after working out how hungry and tired she really was, ordered her a baked potato with side salad and chicken and a mint tea. They chatted about little things while they waited; the weather, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, the ocean, her music, flowers, and then the food arrived. Michiru tucked in hungrily, and they sat in companiable silence for a while as they ate. He finished long before her and turned to watch out the window at the moon-path on the water after ordering another espresso. When she had finished she asked for another mint tea and he smiled.

Up until now, they had avoided particular subjects. Now he felt it was time to broach them a little and he did so delicately. "Michiru, i hope you don't think me rude by asking, but what happened between you two? Your music seemed a little turbulant tonight, almost as though you didn't know what to think."

She stared at him for a full minute before dropping her gaze to her tea cup. He had established her emotional state from her music? Only Ruka could do that successfully, and even she got it wrong sometimes.

"We argued." she said after a long pause. "What about isn't important anymore. Only that we did. But i can't take it anymore. If i have to watch us fall apart one more time i'll scream." she clenched her hands in her lap. He said nothing, allowing her to speak her mind, watching her calmly. "I threatened to leave, she goaded me, and . . ." here she looked up. "I did." she finished simply. "That was three nights and three days ago. And this time, i won't go back. It kills me every time we break apart and i know it hurts her to watch it. We're only hurting each other more."

Artemis nodded when she looked up at him again. She changed the subject; "So, what about you?"

A smile. "You mean what about me and Luna?" she nodded. "Believe it or not, i have never loved Luna that way." he said. Michiru kept her face blank even though she felt surprise. She, like the other Senshi, or most of them at least, had always beleived their two guardians to be lovers. He read this in her eyes anyway and responded to the unspoken question. "I love Luna the way i love Usagi or Makoto or any of the others. Like a friend. She is a very dear friend to me, and we have been through much together. Losing her hurts, i will admit it. But not in the way you would all assume."

A faint blush made its way onto her face and he smiled and bowed his head, acknowledging the silent apology.

When a waiter walked past them Michiru stopped him with a request. "Ben & Jerry's?" her voice was hopeful. The waiter nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with a small tub of chocolate fudge ice cream and a spoon. Artemis watched in amusement as she ate her way steadily through a tub the size of a coffee mug.

"Don't you get brain freeze?"

She shook her head. "Only if i eat it really, really fast." he shrugged in response to that, and she paused in her eating to consider something. "Artemis, that note . . . the one that came with the flowers. Who's name was on it?" she didn't need to be told, but she wanted to judge something.

A hardened look flashed briefly across his face before he settled into peaceful neutrality again. "Haruka Tenou." was the unemotional response. She nodded and finished her ice cream, no longer caring about calories.

Afterwards he drove her back to Minako's house and walked her to the door. Minako's bedroom light was on.

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight." Michiru said politely.

He bowed. "But of course. It is not in my nature to leave a lady distressed." he said with a wink. She smiled and looked at the door. He took the hint and bowed again, this time taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Until next time." he whispered as he walked back to the car. Michiru watched him drive off before sighing and walking back inside.

The curtain twitched back into place and Minako smiled to herself. _'Misery loves company'_ she thought as she listened to Michiru's footsteps downstairs. _'But love can heal all things broken. I was right to send Artemis tonight; they make a good couple.' _When she heard Michiru call up the stairs to her and shout the choice of movie she bounced down with her usual smile in place rather than the soft and knowing one she had worn in her room.

No need to let Michiru know she had been set up, after all.


End file.
